Power Rangers: Card Sector
by Windighost46
Summary: Before the time of the Medieval Era;10 Cards were created and filled with power of Arcane Magic;But a Wizard named Amonar seeked out to find those cards to change history;But The Spirit - Ward scattered them throughout the Earth and protecting the cards until someone worthy is chosen to have the card's power;And These were called Power Rangers:Card Sector
1. Chapter 1

**Narrator:Before the time of the Medieval Era.**

 **Narrator:10 Cards were created and filled with power of Arcane Magic.**

 **Narrator:But a Wizard named Amonar seeked out to find those cards to change history.**

 **Narrator:But The Spirit - Ward scattered them throughout the Earth and protecting the cards until someone worthy is chosen to have the card's power.**

 **Narrator:And These were called Power Rangers: Card Sectors!**

* * *

(Three researchers enter a cave with gas masks.)

Researcher 1:If you find anything let me know;make sure you do not destroy anything that has a historical past.

Researcher 2:Got it!

Reseacher 3:I got this side;you get the other.

(The reseachers look for anything that has anything historical but found nothing.)

(But the third reseacher sees a faint glow in the distant;getting brighter each step he got closer to it.)

(He saw a card with symbols of the Arcane symbols on it.)

Researcher 3:Hey!;I found something!

Researcher 1:What did you find?!

Researcher 2:A card?;whats so special about a card?!

Researcher 1:I don't know;But we need to get to the museum!

(When the researcher tried to grab the card it shocked him;the second researcher got shocked as well.)

(The card started to float;dashed towards the third reseacher.)

(But didn't shock him;he was holding it without a problem.)

Researcher 1:Does that card have a mind of its own?

Researcher 2:But it shocked us?;why didn't it shock you?

Researcher 3:I It think it choose me or something...

(A mirror perfectly shows the three researchers with the card.)

Ward:The time has come...

Ward:Reflection!;Who is this man the card has chosen.

Reflection:The man's name is Allen Decker.

Reflection:His family is related of the creation of the cards.

Ward:If there is any other cards found;let me know.

Reflection:Yes;Master Ward.

* * *

(A castle with a giant moon behind cuts the scene.)

(Amonar is awoken from the nap until one of the cards is found.)

Amonar:The cards;after all this time searching;one is finally found!

Amonar:Thanks for awakening me for the news;General Troka!

General Troka:You're welcome;Master Amonar.

General Troka:Also Master Amonar;The one who found the card is named Allen Decker.

Amonar:Decker...;DECKER!

(Amonar grabs General Troka by the throat.)

Amonar:FIND THAT MAN AND KILL HIM!

General Troka:Yes!;Master Amonar!

(General Troka runs as fast as he can;Amonar is enraged how the decker family is still alive.)

* * *

 **End of Prologue of Episode 1:Rise of the Cards.**

 **The Episode will** **continue in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Museum Manager:So let me get this straight;You guys found a card that you believe has special 'abilities'?

Allen:Yeah!;It shocked them when they tried to hold it;but it floated it and chose me or something.

Museum Manager:That has to be the most stupidest thing;i have ever heard!

Allen:You'll believe it;when you see it.

(Allen holds out one of his hands to reveal the card;it started to glow in his hand.)

(But the card started to form something in his other hand.)

(It shined and shimmer of red light cleared the air;a card slot punch formed in his hand with the same design as the card.)

Museum Manager:What the...

Allen:Do you believe me now?

Museum Manager:Yes!;Of course i do!

(A second later;a giant blast goes off outside;Allen runs out to check.)

General Troka:HAHAHAHAHA!;I'll blow up this city until i find that card!

Allen:You mean this card?

(Allen shows the cards while it flashes with a short red light.)

General Troka:The card of essence!;Give me that!

Allen:You want it?;Come on and get it!

General Troka:Get him Brownlocks!

(The Brownlocks were the footsoldiers of Amonar;with dark leather armor with three belts over their chest;with a dark brown hood with a bear claw symbol on the back of it;their skin was a light white with each hand of each on having a keyhole symbol.)

Allen:You're little minions won't change anything!

General Troka:KILL HIM!

(The Brownlocks charge at Allen;but Allen rolls out of the way and tries his best to fight the Brownlocks;Allen jump kicks one of them making it bump in to more of them making them fall to the ground;The Brownlocks try to punch Allen;but he ducks under all of them;Allen grabs one of them and throws it into more of them.)

Allen:Where did all my strength come from?

(Allen notices the card glowing and pulls it out of his pocket.)

Allen:Is the card giving me all this?

(General Troka kicks one of the staggered Brownlocks in frustration.)

General Troka:Useless Brownlocks!

General Troka:If they can't do the job;i'll do it myself!

(The card starts to glow in Allen hand;The card punch starts to glow as well.)

(Allen looks at both of the items closely;Allen gets an idea.)

Allen:Well...;I'm going to make your job;a lot harder!

Allen:CARD SECTOR!

(Allen puts the card into the card punch and the punch creates a tiny hole in the card;The hole in the card glows;Allen throws the card;then the card comes back forming the suit of the Card Sector;a another card forms the helmet of the Card Sector;The suit had mostly white on the torso with one stripe representing the number the ranger is;three red stripes on the lower torso of the suit;with the gauntlets of the suit being mostly red with two white stripes;The pants was half and half with one part of the pants being red;while the other being white;the shoes only being red;while stripes the went around the shoes being white;the helmet had three red circle stripes;while the visor being white.)

General Troka:No!;Im-Impossible!;A Power Ranger!

Allen:Bring it on!

(General Troka charges at Allen;but Allen jumps over him;kicking him in the back of the head;Troka fires needles of black light at Allen;But Allen deflects it back at him;making Troka go a few feet;General Troka trembles to his feet and charges towards Allen;They both punch but the punches both collide;Allen breaks the colliding punches with a backhand;then Allen spin kicks Troka.)

General Troka:I've had enough;you got lucky Red Ranger!

(General Troka teleports of with a flash of black light.)

(Allen is suddenly teleported;to a temple with a beautiful waterfall;a dragon suddenly flies by;a powerful roar of the dragon's voice shattering through the sky.)

Ward:You must be the Red Ranger.

Allen:Who are you?

Ward:I'm Ward - Spirit of Arcane.

(Ward sees the card glowing.)

Ward:I see the card has chosen you to be the Red Ranger;The reason the card chose you;is because of your essence.

Allen:Essence?

Ward:Each card has a number,color and a meaning of the reason the person is chosen;you have the first card;and the color of the card is red;the reason it chose you is because of your essence that is in your soul;it believe you have a good caring soul;like a true warrior.

(Allen powers down of his suit.)

Allen:Is there more than one card?

Ward:Yes;but they haven't been found;but you'll be the leader of the team of Power Rangers: Card Sectors!

Reflection:You must be Allen;Correct?

Allen:Yeah.

Reflection:I'm Reflection - The Mirror of Vision;i'll tell and show you information of nearby events.

Ward:You're going to need this to help you on you're adventures.

(A giant deer jumps to the cliff that is above the temple.)

Ward:That is your Deer Zord;This can help you when the monster you're fighting gets big;you can combine with other Zords to form the MegaZord.

Reflection:Ward;Something has come up!

(Reflection shows four people with cards in their hands;with hundreds of Brownlocks surrounding them;with a monster leading them.)

Ward:There is no time!;Allen!;You need to get to their location!;Now!

(Ward makes a portal;Allen runs through it;the portal vanishes.)

* * *

 **And that ends episode one of Power Ranger: Card Sectors!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **The next episode will be...**

 **Episode 2:Cards Unite!**


End file.
